


Between The Moon And You

by butimbroken



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Angel-ish. A car accident took her memory, two and a half years later the former slayer still has no idea who she used to be. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Moon And You

It'd been two and a half years now since the accident. She still had no idea who he was. Hell, she still didn't even remember who or what she was.

A new slayer had been called, had been promoted. Buffy's memory loss worked the same as if she'd died it seemed when it came to that. Faith was... a mess, not in any better shape to save the world. So, a new girl had woke up with the destiny laid upon her and the world went on. 

Angel hadn't met the new girl. but he had heard of her a few times so far. Angel figured that was good that she had people talking. The world hadn't ended yet, that was a bonus.

She must doing something right he supposed.

Buffy was about as unfamiliar to him now, too. It was just like they had never met, too. 

The girl that he'd loved was lost, perhaps to never return. Someone else had woken up, had become her. The life she had now shared little with the one she'd led before. It hadn't been a curse or a spell. No demon had been summoned, she hadn't been infected. Nothing supernatural worked at play. It'd all been so ordinary, so human. A car accident. One car hitting another, things spinning more out of control from there.

She'd been pretty banged up, put under a coma to heal, and woke up with the past years of her life completely wiped clean. She didn't remember leaving LA for Sunnydale. She didn't remember being called to be the slayer, the life of being one. Didn't remember high school or going to college. She didn't remember Dawn, her friends, her watcher, her home... him. She didn't know the supernatural really existed or how to use nor how to fight it.

It'd been so hard on her, on all of them really. She didn't have anyone familiar to her at all. Dawn was a stranger, Buffy's memories of her gone despite the mojo that'd been put in place to have early memories of things that never happened. They were still working on that. She had to learn her mother had died all over again. That her mother and father had split and he hadn't been in her life. And he still hadn't shown any interest in being a parent after this. Her friends were all strangers.

The house, the town, the Hell mouth all meant nothing to her.

She'd stayed for awhile, but then it was decided it might be best for her to get away from Sunnydale. Both from those who loved her and wanted to protect her, and from her own wants. So, she left it behind. She moved, got a new place, a new life. She went to school, got a job, lived a completely normal life.

Angel would sometimes go out there and check up on her from a distance. He knew they all did, though sometimes they stepped out of the darkness to reach out to her. They still remembered her, loved her... even if she couldn't. It didn't seem to bother her though, just confuse her maybe. Get her more frustrated at the fact so much of her life had disappeared.

They'd tried to bring her back, the memories that was. The human way to the underworld way. She'd gone to doctors, been hypnotized, done all the tricks to jog her memory and nothing had worked. Everyone had looked into and done some spells, rituals. But nothing seemed to work.

No one had any answers.

One day she may remember, that's all they got. But for now, for awhile now, she just didn't.

He had gone to see her, a few times. Everyone riding a lot on faith that if anything could bring her back it would be him... but nothing. He was just a stranger, too.

It killed him, but relieved him in some ways all the same. She was no longer burdened with the life of a slayer. She was no longer fighting to stay alive day in and day out. She was as safe as she'd been since the time she could now remember. She was no longer lost, hurt by him.

She had a chance to be everything he knew deep down she really wanted. What he'd wanted for her. A chance to truly be free of the darkness.

Maybe there was a someday still out there for them. Maybe she would regain her memories. Maybe...

Only time could tell.


End file.
